


Manners, Princess.

by Georgia_Swan



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Play, Choking, Corrupt guards, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Hair Pulling, Heavy BDSM, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mummy Issues, Mummy kink, Murder, Prison Violence, Shameless Smut, Spanking, There are a lot of things that may happen, Threats of Violence, Violence, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgia_Swan/pseuds/Georgia_Swan
Summary: Posted on Tumblr: ShegaydudestahpYou have been sent to Litchfield prison for the murder of a man that you say deserved it. Within a few months the other inmates respect you, fear you, or want you to work with them. You have sent some to medical but this doesn't bother you. You've made the wise decision to stay away from selling drugs and instead focus on your lucrative business of selling candy. This doesn't mean you won't shift product if need be, but you'd just rather not. For the most part you managed to avoid the ring-leader of C-Block but your time has come.
Relationships: Carol Denning & Reader, Carol Denning/Reader, Carol Denning/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this, constructive criticism is welcome. If this is enjoyed I will write more chapters. I hope you enjoy your introduction to your character and to the dynamics in C-Block.

_You didn’t think it would have actually worked; well, you had hoped that it would. Your chest rose and fell quickly as the adrenaline started hitting you. Each breath burning its way into your lungs, reminding you of your existence. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you crouch down over the body before you, a feral smile painted on your face. The man’s face showing his fear; a hoarse laugh tears itself from your throat as you remember his final words: I’ll never be scared of a woman like you. Pathetic, nobody thinks you’ll make it anywhere. Well he was wrong, wasn’t he? Sure, you would no longer be able to work for the government anymore, but you’ll still be going somewhere. Your tongue darts out to moisten your bottom lip as you draw the knife against the man’s cheek; maybe you should have toyed with him a bit longer.  
The sound of sirens hits your ears causing you to stand up and turn to face them. An officer calls out to tell you to drop your weapon; you look her in the eyes as you run your tongue up the blade before you drop it from your bloody hands. You reach into your pocket slowly, “easy, easy ladies! I’m just getting a lollipop” you pull out said piece of candy and unwrap it before putting it between your lips. Your eyes glint dangerously as you get down on your knees, keeping your hands in the air. Two officers march over to you, the cold metal pinching into your wrists as they click into place. You pull against them and bite the air by one of their faces, laughing when they flinch. This doesn’t do you any favours with them seeing as your shoved roughly in the back of the car, but you are thankful that they didn’t remove the candy between your teeth. That would have cost them._

It was funny when you first entered prison, everyone tried scaring you and ruffling your feathers, but you didn’t budge. When someone would try taking your lollipop, you’d either bite their hand or headbutt them. It was your fucking candy, and you sure as shit weren’t going to share. If they wanted it so badly, they could use their manners and ask nicely. Just because you were in prison, didn’t mean manners were no longer needed. You’d like to say it’s because your parents raised you that way, but in reality, it was because your Highschool English teacher took the time to help you. In every single class you were a shithead but as soon as you’d try pulling that shit with her, you knew it wouldn’t fly. She’d pulled you aside after class one day and told you: _come on (y/n), I know this isn’t who you actually are. I don’t care how you treat my colleagues, but with me I expect you to be polite and to respect me. If you do, then there will be no problems between us, okay?_ And from that day forth you were her best student. Without her, you wouldn’t have graduated. You want to say it’s just because she’s a good teacher but that’s not the truth. You knew that most of it was because she was intimidating, beautiful, and smart.  
You were thankful your hair was so short otherwise you were sure it’d have been easier for your head to be bashed into the walls. Most women knew not to touch you though, they’d heard about the others you’d sent to medical. Women here would come to you if they wanted something, mainly candy but sometimes they would come wanting more. They never got more because that’s not your turf. Previous women had admired you for your talented hands, but women here stayed clear because of your teeth. As you walk down the steps to head towards the canteen you laugh to yourself, surprised that your teeth have stayed so strong despite the amount of candy you ate.  
Now, being an attractive woman surrounded by other, sometimes, attractive women, you become rather antsy. You did have a girlfriend, but she left when she found out that you were going to prison. It was probably for the best; you didn’t want someone like her holding you down in a place like this. There was bound to be another woman in here who could match your tempo, go with you toe to toe. 

When you make it to the canteen, you grab yourself a tray then go and sit yourself at the table in the corner; back to the wall so you can just watch. You had noticed that there was one woman in particular that seemed to have all these desperate young girls fawning over her. Your nose scrunched up in disdain, _how pathetic. I bet they can’t even hold their own._ Judging by the white stick hanging out of her mouth, she was a fan of candy too, and _she_ must be that Carol you hear whispers of in the corridors.  
Patting your breast pocket, you check to see if your candy is still there; letting out a sigh of relief you take a sip of water. Sighing when light in front of you dims before you hear a creak in the metal bench and the weight shift; not lifting your eyes from your drink you say calmly, “there’s a reason I sit alone. It’s so I don’t have to engage with fuckwits like- “you stop yourself short as you look up to see her sitting in front of you. Carol _fucking_ Denning. Shit. Your tongue darts out to wet your bottom lip before you lean back against the wall, your eyes never leaving hers. “So, cookie, you want to finish that sentence? Or are you going to be polite? I heard from a few birdies that you are awfully insistent that they be polite when they ask something of you.” She pulls your tray in front of her and starts eating bits of the food, an eyebrow raised as if daring you to finish what you started. Suddenly the unfamiliar nervous sensation washes over you, grabbing the candy from your pocket you unwrap it before popping it into your mouth. Her eyes watching you the entire time, the corner of her lips twitching up briefly as she watches you put the sweet in your mouth.  
You run a hand through your short, dirty-blonde hair, letting out a sigh before responding after what feels like an eternity, “I wasn’t expecting the top dog to grace me with her presence. So, my apologies for that introduction. Word travels quickly in here it seems. You know what I’ve done, yet I know nothing about you. It almost seems like,” you pause briefly, before grinning “like you’re _nothing_.” You bare your teeth and lick them before leaning in, showing off the gobstopper between your teeth, taunting her. She lets out a huff, perhaps a short laugh, but never moving from her spot, not away from you but certainly not closer either. She was in control here, you just didn’t know it yet, or were just oblivious. “Don’t bullshit me, princess. There isn’t a person in this joint that doesn’t know who I am,” she notices your eyes dart quickly to the fork but she moves faster than you, grabbing it she jams it into your hand, you bite back a scream as she holds firm. Her teeth are now bared as she leans in close to you, breathing you in “be careful with me. You don’t want me as an enemy,” she tilts her head to the side, her eyes staring right through you, a faint smirk pulls at the corner of her lips as she whispers out, “it seems like you want me as something else though. Don’t worry, princess, if you’re good, I can give you anything.” With that she pulls back, removing the fork as she gets up before turning to head back to her table. You pull your hand into you to check the damage, it’s bleeding but nothing too serious. You know it could have been worse, you were lucky. Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding you notice a familiar warmth between your legs. Fuck. _Fuck_.  
Now you had a decision to make: would you keep being a shithead until she makes you work for her? Or would you just accept that it’s probably best you work for her without the fight? All you knew is that you were fucked either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days had passed since your little run-in with Carol. Your hand had been bandaged up, and since then nothing too bad had happened. You felt oddly relaxed but you were uncertain whether you should still be weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence in this chapter towards the end, and blood. Also a fair amount of swearing but hey, what's prison without swears?

It had only been a few days since your encounter with Carol, and you were surprised that you hadn’t been shived by one of her crew. This didn’t mean you were any less vigilant than usual if anything, you were a little bit more on edge. So, when you went to your room after coming back from the showers, you were quite surprised to see your bunk-buddy packing up her stuff. You didn’t think you’d pissed her off that much, you thought you two got on well with each other, so you asked her, “why’re you packing your shit up? You moving blocks? OooOOo, did you do something to piss a CO off and you’re getting sent to Debbie? I fucking knew you were a shit stirrer.” She didn’t reply, instead finished packing and pushed pass you, not even meeting your eyes as she left. You furrowed your brows, confused as to what just happened when you were suddenly snapped out of your thought when you felt a slap land on your ass. You growled and spun round to see who did it, most people knew not to touch you for fear of the consequence. When you saw that it was Madison you rolled your eyes and looked her up and down with disgust, “what the _fuck_ do you want Madison?” She laughed and stepped closer to you, clearly trying to intimidate you but failing miserably, “might wanna watch your mouth ‘round me, cookie. The Queen sent me here to be your new buddy, told me to keep an eye on ya” she popped the gum she was chewing before dumping her stuff on the bottom bunk, shoving all your stuff onto the floor. You huffed before turning to leave and go sit at your table in the corner, taking your lollipop out of your pocket and unwrapping it before putting it in your mouth. You were pissed, _how dare that fucking Carol bitch put fucking Madison of all people in with you? Fuck! I don’t even understand her name “Badison” shit, it only suits her because she is so fucking bad at everything. I don’t get why people are so afraid of her_. You nodded to yourself, having set your mind on what to do with that Madison girl. You were going to grab all her _shit_ , put all her _shit_ on her sheets, wrap it all up as one _shitty_ gift and chuck it out into the common area as one _shitty_ pile of _shit_. You leant back against the wall, kicking your feet up onto the table and waited, watching your room to see when Madison left. 

You don’t know how much time had past but finally, _finally_ , she left the room and went to sit with Carol, thankfully facing away from the room. You stood up and made your way back, saying a few comments to some other people on your way just so it didn’t look too suspicious to anyone. Some might think you suddenly needing to go to your room as dodgy, but if you talked to people on your way there it may calm people’s suspicions down. Once you reached your room you tidied your items up off the floor, putting them neatly on the small windowsill, straightening the sheets on your bed up before getting to work. You had to be careful, too much noise and movement and you’d draw the attention from people outside, too slowly and they’d be suspicious. So, once you found a comfortable pace you made sure to pile things up on Madison’s sheets, taking a few items you thought would be nice, mainly shampoo because you didn’t want to spend your money on it, before folding the sheets up around them. You chuckled quietly to yourself, _if you had a bow, you’d have tied it around the bundle so that it looked like a nice little gift_. Crunching the rest of the lollipop, you picked up the “gift” and left your room, taking a few steps out of it you tossed it, it landed with a thud drawing the attention of everyone to it. You took the stick of the lollipop out of your mouth and made eye-contact with Madison, “next time you want to be bunk-buddies with me, don’t put your fucking _shit_ on my fucking bed.” You put the stick back in your mouth and headed back to your room, laying back on your bed, the bottom bunk, you started to casually flip through one of your magazines. Even though you hadn’t been in prison for long, there had been a lot of things you missed out on from the outside, mainly what your favourite celebs had been up to. You felt a slight pang in your heart, you only slightly missed not being able to check out Instagram and see the latest things each celebrity was up to, and how special it felt whenever they replied to one of your comments. Shaking your head, you shut the magazine and tossed it to the side, swearing in surprise when you saw Madison standing in the doorway looking like a pissed-off pig. You laughed because _my god did she look funny_ , her face all red and screwed up. You couldn’t stop laughing, mind you, it’s not like you tried to either. Once you had finally calmed down enough to stand up from your bed your cheeks were red and had tear streaks running down them. Man, you hadn’t laughed this hard in quite a while, it felt good. Madison stepped closer to you before pushing you up against the wall, resting her cast covered arm against your throat, “what the fuck do you think you’re playing at y/n? Do I look like a fucking joke-“ you laughed and interjected, “Yes, yes you do” this was obviously the wrong answer as you got a punch to the gut, winding you slightly. Madison picked up from where she left off, “as I was saying, you should know better than to fuck with me. Don’t you know who you’re dealing with? I am _Badison_. I’m called that for a reason, because I’m _bad_ and people know not to fuck with me.” You bit down on your tongue in an attempt to stop a laugh from bubbling up your throat and out, you nodded your head, and she let you go. You had two options here: Option one was you go grab Madison’s stuff in an attempt to mend the damage, which if you were honest, you couldn’t give a shit about... Or option two, you grab Madison by the hair and throw her out of your room like you did the pile of shit. You tilted your head to the side as you looked at her, “is that the real reason you’re called “Badison”? Because you’ve done bad things? Because to me… To me it seems like you’re called that because you are bad at everything you do. I mean come on! Do you really think Carol has any use for someone like you? You’re just a child too big for her goddamn boots.” You spat your lollipop stick out at her before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling, ignoring her nails scratching at your skin, ignoring her as she tries to dig her heels in. You weren’t having it, people didn’t avoid you in the halls because you were someone to be trifled with, they avoided you because you were fucking terrifying when calm. The quiet before the storm. Madison was yelling at you, swearing left-right- and center. You shoved her once you’d made it a fair distance from your room, letting go of her hair as you did so, watching her stumble backwards before landing on her ass in front of Carol’s table. The guards were standing, not doing anything because this wasn’t _technically_ a fight, so they didn’t _technically_ have to do anything. You looked down at the arm Madison scratched noting a few red lines but overall, nothing too major. You licked your teeth as you looked back at Carol, her eyes narrowed slightly behind her thick glasses, no distinguishable emotion on her face, “I suggest you get this,” you gesture vaguely at Madison, “under control, or maybe even move her somewhere else before she ends up in medical, because if she tries touching me or my fucking stuff again, I won’t be so gentle.” Carol’s jaw clenched as she sneered at you, there was a flicker in her eyes, you couldn’t tell if it were anger or admiration, or maybe even both. Most people that pulled stunts like this ended up in medical or a body bag. You knew you were playing with fire. 

Madison looked desperately at Carol for help, _god she looks pathetic_ you thought. Carol looked down at her with disgust, “why can’t you ever do anything right?” she said, her voice flat, void of any emotion “you let some fucking _cookie_ get an edge over you and here you are, laying on the floor doing nothing to help yourself, to prove to her,” she gestures at you “that you’re not just some kid desperate for praise.” Carol gathers the cards up from the table and starts shuffling them. You watch her hands as she does so, _god those hands, those fingers look like they could work magic_. You felt a sharp pain in your thigh and cried out, you look down to see a shiv sticking out of your leg, crimson staining your pants and trailing down your leg. The other inmates in the area let out whooping noises, some even cheered at the sudden act. You felt your knees go weak and you dropped down onto them, grabbing the shiv with your right hand you pull it out, your breath coming in short and sharp. You looked up to see Madison staring down at you, a look of victory painted on her face. You set your jaw, growling at her with your teeth bared, you lunge forward suddenly with what strength you have left. Her back hits the table and you pin her down by her neck, resting the shiv against her cheek you dig it in slightly. Unable to control your self you cut a line down her cheek before moving to stab her in the gut, pushing it in as far as it can go, watching the look of anguish on her face. You could feel your heart racing, the feeling of warm blood coating your hand made you feel powerful, you leant in close to Madison’s face “don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” Just as you were about to bite her, anywhere you could just to rip flesh from bone, you felt multiple pairs of strong hands pull you back roughly. You fought against them, a wild look on your face as you watched Carol, she had an eyebrow raised and her head was tilted to the side slightly, “I told you Carol! I FUCKING TOLD-“you were cut off as a guard put you in a choke hold, knocking you out so that they could take you to medical without fuss. Your last thought was _what was Carol thinking about me_ before your world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol was trying to figure out how best to handle the situation that you had caused, she knew she needed to do something but couldn't figure out what exactly. You found yourself stuck in medical with Madison for the duration of the lock-down. On the last day you're given something and have to decide what to do about it. Carol kindly invites you to get your hair cut and it's an offer you can't refuse.

It hadn’t fully dawned on Carol what had happened; one moment you were on your knees looking up at Madison, the next instance you had slammed the poor girl into the table and stabbed her. She was frustrated initially because you had interrupted her game of bridge, but as she – and others – were told to head to their cells because they were going into a two-day lockdown, it transformed into pure anger. The older woman ran her lithe fingers through her hair and let out an aggressive huff of air as she ran the events of the day over in her head. _What the fuck was that girl going on about? What did she mean ‘I told you’?_ She let out an angered cry as her fist connected with the concrete wall, _Fuck! What am I going to do?_ She moves away from the wall and sits down on her bed, taking the cards from her shirt pocket and shuffling them. She needed to keep her hands moving or else she might fuck her hands up more than she was willing to. As she shuffled, she pondered how she was going to handle the situation once lock-down was over, _if I don’t punish (y/n), then other people might start getting ideas and I can’t have that. I am the Queen of this fucking block. If I do punish her, then Madison will get even more of an inflated ego and think she is top shit when she is anything but that._ Carol sighed and started laying the cards out on the bed as she set up a game of memory. 

Although there was no one out in the shared area, it was still noisy. The protests from girls saying that they ‘had nothing to do with the fight’, protests from those saying that ‘that new girl had it coming!’, and they’d get remarks from those defending you. There was no noise coming from Carol’s cell after her initial outburst, and there was none from those in her crew. They were all still trying to understand what happened and waiting to see what Carol would do once they were allowed out. Carol didn’t even know what she was going to do come end of lock-down, but she knew she had to make her mind up sooner rather than later. As she continued on with her game her mind kept drifting back to the events of the day, just playing that scene on repeat in her mind. She could feel something stir within her, unable to tell whether it was excitement about the thrill of it all and how suddenly it had happened - the last time she had felt that way was when she murdered Debbie, and she certainly missed it – or whether it was fear? No, Carol isn’t scared of anything. No, it must have been something else, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. All she could do was sigh, pack her cards away, and lay back on her bed and wait for sleep to come. 

You, on the other hand, woke up to find yourself strapped down to a bed in medical. There was a dull throbbing in your thigh that slowly started radiating outward as the painkillers wore off. You growled and pulled at the straps, desperate to have your hands and legs free, but all that was happening was that the straps were digging into your flesh and rubbing them raw. The whole situation amused you slightly, they must think that you’d have fought with the nurse in medical if they hadn’t contained you. You turned your head to see if anyone was nearby and were surprised to see Madison two beds down from you. You tried to stifle a laugh but all that happened was that it came out like a bark. She was looking, well to put it bluntly, like trash but you suppose that most people who get shived in the gut would look bad. You moved your head to look down at your leg, it had been bandaged up and there was only a small amount of red staining the otherwise fresh covering. The nurse was currently tending to Madison, there were faint whining noises coming from her as the nurse changed her bandages. Here you would usually make some snarky comment but you knew she would go running to Carol to moan about it as soon as she was discharged, so you said nothing, instead – for once – keeping your comments to yourself. You let your head fall back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.   
\-----   
It had been a long few days in medical but thankfully the nurse took pity on you and removed the straps from your limbs. You thanked her as you gently moved your aching joints, letting a sigh fall from your lips at how good it felt to get movement back. You managed to sit up properly on the bed and stretched before stilling so that the nurse could check on your leg. One of the C.O’s comes in and heads straight for you, ignoring Madison’s yelling at him, you recognise him as Stefanovic - one of the more nicer guards – he hands you a small piece of folded up paper before leaving once more. The interaction confused you because you have never really interacted with any of the guards because you didn’t feel like owing them anything. You opened up the piece of paper and frowned:

>   
>  _Well done for getting one over Madison. I heard from a little birdy that you weren’t happy that you were made to share a bunk with her, so you made a show of humiliating her. That must have pissed Carol off immensely. If you feel like taking on more of her crew, I would be more than happy to get you anything you want from commissary. You’ve got a few fans in D-block, cookie, myself included. It’d be mighty good if you would work for us. Congrats once more – Barbie_   
> 

Ugh, this was just what you wanted, a letter from the D-block gang. She was trying to bribe you to take out more of Carol’s crew, she should know that you’re not a fan of people doing that. She should know that you were more inclined to do things for people if they asked nicely. You were about to slam your fist down against the bed until you remembered that the nurse was still near you, so you opted for scrunching the paper up and shoving it in your pocket. You had been lucky to not have been sent to isolation for the incident, mainly because you were _technically_ only defending yourself against Madison, you had, however, received quite a stern warning from the warden and told _‘try not to get yourself in more trouble (y/n). Otherwise I end up doing more paperwork and I really don’t want to.’_ So, you had nodded, knowing that you couldn’t make any promises. The nurse said you were free to go but to just try and not get shived, you pouted at her “aww, and here I was thinking you were going to miss me” she blushed lightly and shook her head before turning to go back to her desk. A C.O walked over to you and put your hands in cuffs before taking you on the long walk back to C-block.

Carol was relieved when the door to her cell swung open after having been cooped up for two days, which isn’t too bad, but she can only play with cards for so long before it starts driving her insane. She walked out of her cell to her table and sat down, waiting for the rest to show their faces so that she can tell them the game plan. She had decided that she needed a hair cut and so did cookie, whether she liked it or not they were going to have a little chat. Carol didn’t tell anyone anymore details about what was going to happen because they didn’t need to know. If they knew, they were probably going to screw things up, especially with something as important as this. Looking up from behind her thick rimmed glasses she saw Madison walk in with her arms out like _some fucking gladiator_ , Carol shook her head and got back to playing her game of bridge. _Why does she think she’s so damn great, all she did was a poor attempt at shiving someone before she got taken out._ Madison strutted over to the table before sitting on it and talking about how great it was in medical because ‘that new chick was strapped down the whole fucking time like one of those goddamn loonies up the way.’ There were a few congratulating Madison, but they died down once you rocked up. The C.O removed your cuffs before you entered the block, shutting the door behind you. You rubbed your wrists as you walked back to your cell, ignoring the stares and the comments, some congratulatory ones while others were telling you how bad you were going to get ‘fucked up’. 

Once you were back in your cell you were surprised to see your items all intact, you would have thought that in the mayhem from the other day that some items would have gone missing. You removed a loose bit of plaster above the toilet, revealing your stash of candy, taking a lollipop before replacing the plaster. You hadn’t had any candy while you were in medical, so you had missed the sickly-sweet taste that the lollipops had. Just as you placed the candy into your mouth you felt the bed sink either side of you and two hands placed on your shoulders, your breath hitched slightly, unsure of what was happening. “So, cookie, Carol has invited you - out of pure goodwill and kindness – to have your haircut with her today. Isn’t that generous Creech?” the other inmate nods in agreement before forcing you to stand up and go with them as they lead you to the hair salon. You generally would have put up a fuss but you really couldn’t be bothered today, after all, you couldn’t show them how easy it would be to take them out just yet because then you’d end up with more of Carol’s cronies swarming around you. 

Once you had reached the salon the two women pushed you inside before turning their backs to keep a look-out. Carol looked at you in the mirror, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses, _have her eyes always been that pretty blue? I could just look at them all day_ you think before shaking your head. You don’t move until Carol says in a flat tone to “sit down Cookie,” so you do. She turns in her seat to face you, forcing your seat to do the same before she stands up and places a hand on either side of the chair’s armrest, leaning in her lips curl up slightly and she raises her eyebrows “we are going to have a _nice little chat._ Just us, girl to girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had come to have a chat, one in which you did not know how it'd go. You had two options when it came to talking but neither of them would lead to what you were expecting. Nor would it end the way you could even think of.

_“we are going to have a nice little chat. Just us, girl to girl.”_

You could feel her breath on your face, she was uncomfortably close, but you were soon finding that discomfort being replaced with an overwhelming desire to kiss her. Her breath smelt like sweets and you wondered if her lips tasted the same seeing as they had a blue hue to them, no doubt from a gobstopper.   
You tilted your head up, clenching your jaw as you stared back at her. Trying desperately to not gulp and show any sign that she could take as a weakness. Your tongue darted out to wet your bottom lip as your eyes flicked briefly to Carol’s own lips, _fuck. I can’t shake that damn feeling. I don’t even like her that way._ Carol shook your chair to bring your attention back to her, obviously annoyed that you had disappeared mentally. “Oi, cookie! Don’t disappear to wherever the fuck in that head of yours. We need to have ourselves a chat, like I said, _girl to girl._ For someone that is so demanding that others be polite to her…you don’t seem to mind- “she waves her hand like she’s thinking of an appropriate word, “don’t seem to mind behaving like an asshole. You don’t get to go around talking shit and fucking with my crew just because you’re not happy. That’s not how things work ‘round here.” She slammed her hand down hard on the seat before returning back to hers sitting with her legs spread, steepling her arms on them. The older woman certainly knew how to look intimidating. 

You sucked your teeth as you thought of your reply, debating whether or not you just tell her about the request from Barb or just explain your behaviour. You decide on the former, hoping it’s the right move. “While I was in medical, I received a note from a guard. It was a message from Barb. She wants me to work for her to take your crew out from the inside. Said she’d give me anything I wanted. I’m not stupid though, only an idiot would want to fuck around with her drug addled mind.” You pull the note out and pass it to Carol, her demeanour having changed to a visibly annoyed one at the mention of her sister. She snatches the note from your hand and grunts as she reads over it before scrunching it up and chucking it in the bin. She leant forward in her seat and narrowed her eyes at you, “why’d you give me this fucking paper? Why do you think I’d give a shit about what my fucking slut of a sister?” Carol grabs something from her pocket and slams it hard against your leg, just below where you had been shived. A hiss escapes your mouth as you feel whatever she’s holding start to pierce your skin, “ _fuck! Shit_ Carol! I thought you should know because she’s trying to recruit me, dumb- no sorry! I didn’t- “she pushes it harder into your skin, a sadistic smile on her face as she watches you squirm, “fuck! Because she’s _trying to recruit me_ , I thought you’d want to know.” She hums a bit, twisting what you now know to be a shiv made from a pen further into your leg, “and, cookie? What else have you got to say?” she stands up and leans in, her breath ghosting against your ear, “you going to be a good little cookie and tell me why you were misbehaving? Or have I got to force it out of you?” she continues, emphasising her point by removing the shiv and running it up your thigh before resting it just above your hip. You try to supress a shudder but fail miserably. You’re uncertain whether it was one caused by fear or one caused by arousal. 

You move your hand to grip Carol’s, unsure whether you want her to push into you or if you want to push her away. “I-I have no excuse for my lack of manners. But that ’Badison’ chick needs to back the fu- she needs to back off. If she won’t mind her manners with me, then I won’t with her. It’s as simple as that. As for me stabbing her? Well… she kind of deserved it. Haven’t you heard not to poke a sleeping tiger?” This time Carol laughs, moving her hand to trace the tip of the shiv down your neck and across your clavicle. Her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip as she watches a faint red line form where the blade had once been, “hmm… I must admit it was nice seeing her get so thoroughly humiliated. Hopefully, it has knocked her down a few pegs, she was becoming insufferable. This doesn’t mean you’re free from punishment though, cookie. You have been a very bad girl.” She leans in and sniffs your neck, chuckling when she notices your breath hitch. You shift in your seat, trying to get some distance between you and her but failing, only managing to bring your bottom half closer. The opposite of what you wanted. 

Carol, by this point, has gotten down off her seat and was now standing between your legs, the blade still pressed deliciously against your skin. She starts to trace a pattern on your sternum, tilting her head to the side in thought. You look up at her, as you start to say something the moves her free hand to cover your mouth, tutting you “I didn’t say you could speak, cookie. You don’t get to speak now; you’re all done for now. I do not want to hear another word fall from your mouth until I am finished with you. Mind your manners, hmm?” You gulp and nod. Satisfied with your response the older woman removes her hand and places it on your throat, her nails digging into the sides. “Now, I expect this is going to hurt a bit, but not as much as the shiv to the leg” the corners of her lips curl up in a smirk as her eyes glint dangerously. You go to shift in your seat but the hand around your throat tightens, a warning. She presses the blade into the skin covering your sternum, cutting her design in lightly causing a hiss to fall from your lips and your hands to tighten slightly on the arm rests. She hums, noticing your behaviour before she presses the blade in harder. Crimson spills from where the blade once was, it runs down your sternum and between your breasts. You try to stop a moan from falling from escaping but fail, your face now colouring a light pink. 

What feels like an eternity passes before Carol is finished, removing the blade from your skin she brings it to her lips. You look up at her as she licks your blood from it, the red staining her lips and tongue. You draw in an uneven breath at the sight, causing her to smile down at you. “I didn’t think you would enjoy that as much as you did, cookie. I’m pleasantly surprised despite this being your supposed punishment for your insubordination. I am rather proud of the design though, a crown seems rather fitting, no?” You glance down at your chest, seeing said crown scarring your skin and oozing blood. You move your hand to wipe away the blood, gathering it on your skin you look back up at Carol before licking some of it off. “Maybe next time you’ll do better research into what I like. If you had done it correctly, then you’d have known I detest anything being done to my face. A facial scar would be a fitting punishment, maybe even a public bashing. But Carol? A crown on my chest of all places?... One might begin to think that you fancy me.” The brunette growls and leans in close to your face, her teeth bared, “do not test me. It was a punishment but if it were anything like you suggested then Madison would have become insufferable. This was appropriate for the situation.” Her eyes dart to your lips, and you can’t help yourself this time, so you surge forward and connect your lips to hers. 

That was probably a mistake but my god you did not regret it and you seriously doubt that you ever will. She tasted so divine and you wanted more, you wanted to consumer her. You gripped the front of her top and pulled her closer to you, running your tongue against her bottom lip before entering her mouth. She groans softly, her hand tangling itself in your hair tugging on it before she breaks away from the kiss. You notice that her eyes are almost black and that her breath is shallow. She steps back and straightens her top out, pointing the shiv at you, “get the fuck out of my face, cookie. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to even hear you fucking breath. You stay in your fucking room and don’t leave, got it?” You gulp and nod before leaving the room quickly, all but running back to your cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been receiving a lot of letters from Barb, wanting you to work for her. You were trying to way up whether it was worth it or not. Are you only considering it because you've been deprived of attention from Carol?

After your kiss with Carol, you had stayed in your cell; only leaving for food, and to shower but that was it. The scar on your chest had healed and was still noticeable, you doubt it would ever fade properly. You often found yourself at night staring at it in the mirror and tracing it with your finger, just admiring the work. As for the wound in your leg that she made? Well, it got infected and you ended up on a course of antibiotics and a thorough dressing-down from the nurse. Not that it bothered you, she was quite cute, especially when you managed to bring a blush to her cheeks.

It was shit not being able to do anything, you may as well have been strapped down to the bed again that’s how restricted you were. Thankfully, Madison wasn’t being insufferable, she was actually avoiding you more than you were with Carol. You only saw her once or twice a day; still more than you wanted. You had also received more letters from Barb, and each time you received another one you considered accepting her offer, the desire getting stronger each time. There was something…exhilarating about the idea of working for her while still being in C-block, maybe you and her could even hit it off. Although you weren’t keen on helping distribute drugs, the power you would gain would be worth the risk. 

As you were reading through the letters again – having lost count at this point – you got out a piece of paper and pencil, thinking up how to respond to her. It was risky even replying to her; if Carol found out, you would be leaving this place in a body bag. There was a serious internal battle going on in your head, it was starting to drive you insane.  
It wouldn’t be this bad if Carol just stopped being a pussy and just talked to you. She couldn’t be ignoring you because you were shit at kissing, it was probably because she isn’t willing to admit how good it felt. 

Some nights you let your hand wander down your body to between your legs where your mind would go into overdrive; picturing Carol being the one whose fingers were knuckle deep inside of you and a hand wrapped firmly around your throat. Nights like these you were grateful that you didn’t have to share a cell with anyone. Sure it got lonely at night not having anyone to talk to, but getting off while someone else is there? No thanks. Well, unless it was a certain angry brunette.  
You had started writing the letter to Barb, having had enough with walking on ice around C-block when your cell-door was unlocked. You turned your head to see who it was, and you felt the colour drain from your face, Carol. She shut the door behind her, and you heard it lock again. This was not going to end well if she saw the letters and the start of yours, so you tried shuffling them away before she could get to them. “What are you doing there, Cookie? You think you’re allowed to hide things from me just because I’ve been ignoring you?” She tsks before walking over to your bed, ripping the papers from your hands before she moves to lean against the wall to leaf through them. The older woman hums as she reads through them, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. She looked like she was fit to kill, the letters were incriminating; Barb had started flirting with you three or four letters ago, each time getting more…risqué. 

You started to move slowly down your bed towards the head, hoping you’d be able to get your shiv before Carol noticed, she wasn’t even looking at you so you thought you would be fine. “Don’t, Cookie. You’re already in the shit for entertaining Barbie, don’t add trying to get one over me to the list.” _Fuck. Fuck!_ You were agitated by this point, a mix of fear and anger; anger because Carol suddenly decides she wants to talk to you after avoiding you for weeks, and fear because you had no idea how she was going to deal with your ‘relationship’ with Barb. You let out an angry huff of air before leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over your chest as you stared Carol down; hoping to burn a hole through the papers she was reading. 

It felt like a few hours had passed before she finally spoke, folding the paper up she slipped it into her pocket “Now Cookie, looks like my _darling_ sister has a thing for you. And judging by the start of your letter to her…you may reciprocate those feelings to a certain extent, yes?” You didn’t want to respond in anyway, anything you did could be seen as a betrayal to Carol; not that you cared. “I asked you a question Y/L/N. Answer it.” She took the few steps that separated your bed and the wall, grabbing your shirt and pulling you to the edge. You felt your breath catch in the back of your throat as you looked up at her, unable to stop your tongue from darting out to lick your bottom lip. “I don’t want her that way… I was…”you trail off, voice quiet. You didn’t want to admit you were only writing back to make Carol jealous. 

She cocks her head to the side, her eyes narrowed as she examines you, her voice coming out flat – the one that makes you feel cold to the bone, “You, what? You were just doing it because you _could_? Why were you doing it, _Cookie?_ ” Your hands were clenching and unclenching by your sides, trying desperately to stop yourself from grabbing her shirt and kissing her again. “I was doing it to make you jealous because I was sick and tired of you treating me like I didn’t exist and at least your sister appr-“ A hand connects with your face making a solid crack, you felt tears well up in your eyes and a surge of heat to your core. 

Carol grabbed your jaw, digging her nails in as she forces you to look at her once more, “Do _not_ mention her. You have been very _bad_ tonight. You have one more chance to behave, Cookie, I suggest you use it wisely. Try again.”

You nod your head and draw in a deep breath to help calm you down “I was doing it to make you jealous because I was sick and tired of you treating me like I didn’t exist. I’m not stupid enough to do work for people outside of C-block.” This response earns you a chuckle and a hand stroking your cheek lightly where you were slapped, “was someone missing my attention? We haven’t even spoken outside of me dealing with your behaviour. I do suppose you might have missed staring at me, brushing past me on your way to get food, getting dressed in front of me in the showers…” she leans in, her lips ghosting over yours “picturing us kissing again” her tongue licks your bottom lip lightly before she pulls back, a smirk plastered on her face as she notices the dilation of your pupils and the colour your cheeks have taken on. 

There is a certain energy in the air, one that is suffocating you, seeping into your skin and bones, making it hard for you to move and think. Your brain is clouded with what just happened. You must look so stupid, staring at this arrogant woman and not being able to say anything because of what she said and did. “Oh, Y/L/N, has the cat got your tongue? Well, I suppose it would be a lack of cat in this case… Did someone’s _slutty_ little brain stop working because of what I did? Oh my, if I knew it was that easy to get you to shut up, I would have done it long ago.” 

Her hand reaches out to brush some hair out of your face before trailing down your neck where she grips it, pressing in hard “I’m sure I asked a question. Do I need to tell you again how you’re supposed to behave? Come on, Cookie.” You shudder under her intense gaze, the hand wrapped around your throat hurting deliciously “Yes” you rasp out “It stopped working be-because of what you did…” You feel your cheeks turn red; a smug look on Carol’s face, humming in approval of your answer. She runs her thumb lightly over the centre of your throat before stepping away from you completely, “well, Cookie, I think you can put things together. You behave and I can give you what you so _desperately_ want. You misbehave…by mentioning Barbie or doing _anything_ involving her, you will suffer. If she sends you anymore letters, you are to give them to me and me alone, okay?” You nod, not trusting yourself to speak “Good girl. Don’t hurt yourself tonight when you inevitably get yourself off over this.” She winks at you before the door is unlocked letting her leave. 

You slump back into your bed, rubbing your face as you try to understand what just happened. Now you were seriously conflicted: you wanted to push her to see what she would do if you did write to Barb, but you also wanted to help her and stay on her good side. _Why does this shit have to always fucking happen? It would be easier if I could just get sent to lock up so that I don’t have to deal with either of…_ you stop that train of thought before you did something more stupid. You couldn’t afford to be put in lock-up. It looks like you only have one option then.


End file.
